Melody of the Heart
by Ireth-Tasartir
Summary: After Mimi's sudden return, a new feeling has been botheing our favourite computer boy, and slowly he discovers there are certain things you cant learn with a laptop or in books.


-No, i dont think i spend too much time on my computer- yelled the young red haired child as he stormed torwards his room leaving his adoptive parents completely stunned in the living room, since the youngster never had such a rough personality. He sat on his computer cursing about his luck, -i wish it would suck me up, at least i would not have to stand my parents- the young red haired said. Later that same day his mother had come inside his room to tell the 10 years old boy to prepare his bagpack for the camping, the youngster nodded and started getting some basic stuff, clothes, several foods, a notebook and a pencil, he then searched inside one of his closets, he took out what seemed like a small plastic box, he hanged it from one of his arms and then got the bag and rushed outside, -hold it right there young man, you dont pretend to take that annoying computer to a camping, do you?- the mother said pointing at the box, -its called a laptop mother and to your information, i do, and you are not going to stop me- the boy said and rushed out not letting the mother say a word, -honey, just leave him, we know we cant stop him- the man said, -but i have never seen him so altered and protective over his computer- the mother sobbed, -he is just growing, and his own hormones make him develop this character- the man said, the brown haired mother just nodded. -later that day it had starteed snowing and we got some strange digidevices, that seemed the thing that caused us to be transported to the so named digiworld- the young genius remembered -there i got to know all my actual friends, Tai, he was the leader, why? I dont know, Matt, i have to admit he had a very little patiente, Joe, the squeptical on, he always saw the half bottle empty, Sora, a nate adventurer, Mimi, a bit sissi, but i gotta admit that i quiet liked her afterwards (as a friend), T.K, the little kid was quiet vulnerable, and then Kari, she was Tai's sister and was completely the oposite, she would think things out before making them, its been several years since that, maybe 6 or 7, i think 6, and now we have a quiet life, and hopping we dont get another evil digimon to kick his butt off-.  
  
Finally the young genius oppened his dark eyes, he stared all arround the place and felt something heavy on his lap, he took a look and saw the bettle like digimon that rested peacefully squishing his femoral bones -hey, tentomon, wakeup, its daytime already- the young teenager said shaking the little creature, the digimon oppened his eyes and looked at his young friend, -good morning Izzy- he said with a yawn as he woke up, the young red haired got dressed quickly with his school uniform and rushe torwards the kitchen to eat his breakfast, -good morning honey, er...good morning tentomon- the mother said greeting both, human and creature -good morning mom- Izzy said taking a big bite off the toast, -good morning Mrs Izumi- tentomon said as he quickly ate his toast. Izzy held his bag and his laptop, after saying good bye to his mother and digital friend, he rushed to catch the bus, school was just as usual, or at least he thought it would be a usual day for him.  
  
Once the first three classes were over he went downstairs to meet his friends, -hello Tai, hi Matt, hi Sora, how are you guys- Izzy said sitting down on a bit of road like the rest, - hi Izzy, what are you up to?- Sora asked, -oh not much, i have been working on a theory lately- Izzy said oppening his laptop, Tai sighted -oh no, not that laptop again, you know what this means, right guys?- Tai said, everyone nodded, -it is very interesting, because if we switch this mapp, we get...- Izzy started as he modified a graphic in the monitor of the small computer, -Izzy, cant you forget that thing for once and talk with us?- Matt said, but Izzy didnt even look at him, he hadnt noticed him at all, -guys im going to the hall, i remember i need to pick an absence paper to justify yesterday's absence- Sora said leaping away, meanwhile Matt and Tai kept talking about how to make a better soccer move and score a goal. Izzy's mind somewhat left the monitor for a moment as it started to sail across his sea of memories, he started remembering that day in the temple, when somewhat Mimi found him.  
  
(flashback)   
  
-hey Mimi- i said when i spotted her in the far distance, it was the first human i saw since we got separated by devimon, Mimi jogged torwads us and after some talking we entered the temple where i was working on a dark wheel and some lettres and symbols on the walls, i could hear Mimi talking to tentomon and palmon, but i cant tell what they were talking since i was busy with my map of the temple, it turned out to be a labirith, -Izzy, can you please listen to me?- i heard Mimi say, i looked at her for a second but turned back to my computer -wait i have this almost done- i said, -whaaaaaa, Izzy is ignoring meeeeee, tentomon tell him something- i heard Mimi's voice cry, -i cant, he wont listen to me, you know how he is when he works with the laptop- tentomon concluded, i heard Mimi's footsteps in a running mode heading deeper in the temple, then palmon literally hit me while also crying, i looked at her -you are evil- she said, -me? What did i do?- i said completely puzzled, -you upset Mimi- palmon said now with a quieter voice, -but how?- i asked, my voice trembling from the surprise palmon's words had givven me, i never meant to upset anyone, much less Mimi -she is upset because you were ignoring her- palmon told me, because i was ignoring her? Now i was shocked, why would she care if i was ignoring her? People ignore me every time, and i dont mind, what was so special about me ignoring her? After all i was working on this to save us both, -whe...where did she go?- i asked, -she left through that tunnel- palmon told me afterwards, my eyes widenned, it couldnt be, Mimi and tentomon had gotten themselves in a HUGE mess, that albirith was full of traps and who knows what else could be in there, i quickly tried helping them using my laptop, but we had to break the wall since a centaurmon was after them, but we managed to save them...  
  
(end)  
(flashback)  
  
i remember the trip on whalemon's back, it was somewhat fun, but the sun was shinning brightly and i was getting skin burn, i would have gotten it for sure if we would have stayed longer there, of course, the girl enjoyed the mixture of cool salty air and hot sunbeams, and tried to get suntan, hopeless. We reached that big continent and i jumpped easily from whalemon, the only one who didnt jump off was Mimi, i really thought she was a sissi back there, the big digimon moved a bit to the side and Mimi fell off...right on me, she squished me so badly and back then i was not the tallest fellow arround, and she was quiet heavy for her size, we continued to travel and reached a suppossedly koromon town, but there were no koromon, some other digimon lived there, i think they were named pakumon, Mimi was taken away and we tried to find her, we found several stuff in a building as we walked upstairs, her bag, her hat, andwe reached a small room, there was a curtain at the end, -guys, dont open that curtain, i advice- Sora said but we didnt hear her, Ta and i walked front and we caught Mimi taking a bath, we didnt se anything since she was backing us and there was foam all arround, but i think i blushed as red as tentomon's shell, Mimi nocked us off with a soap bar and a shampoo bottle, later that same day...  
  
(end)  
  
-Izzy? Izzy, are you all right?- Tai asked, the red haired genius looked up at his freind, -yeah, why?- Izzy answered, -well, two factors, first, you stopped typing and second, you look like...blushing?- Matt said, -whaa?- Izzy said not really knowing what to answer, -are you sick Izzy?- Tai asked, -no i was just remembering when we were in the digimon world- Izzy answered, -are you sure?- Matt said, -completely sure- the young genius said sincerely, -then i wonder what happened in the digiworld that made you nblush- Tai said with an evil smile, Izzy just ignored him and went on with typing, but he stopped again to think.  
  
(flashback)  
  
That was a big mistake the one i did back there, i dumped my curiosity because of fear, without my mind i was not myself, i figured out when tentomon de-digievolved, and his tears formed like crystal balls that showed me my past with him, i snapped out of my strange trance and figured out i could barely understand what was going on arround me, it was frustrating, but with tentomon's help i was able to recober my mind and crust, the crust of knowledge, then tentomon digievolved to megakabuterimon and defetaed that jerk, i cant remember his name either, i ave encountered so many digimons, then we found Matt and T.K, at least after almost two months we reencountered with our friends.  
  
(end)  
  
Izzy kept thinking about all this times in the digiworld, but something made him return to his typical task of typing in his laptop his numberless theories, Sora yelled from the door, -hey guys, take a look at who just came for a visit- she said, then a pink haired girl, wearing a white skirt, white boots and a t-shirt with the american flag drawn in it appeared next to her, -hi guys- the young girl yelled, -look Matt its Mimi, MIMIIIII- Tai yelled running torwards her, -Mimiiii- Matt yelled following the messy haired boy, the girl hugged both teenagers as they sourrounded her with questions, she crossed her view across the playground and spotted a reddish brown haired guy messing with a laptop, -oh my God- Mimi said under her breath, nobody heard the words, only sme sort of whisper, -is that Izzy?- the youngster said, -what? Doesnt it look like? Who else in the world would be messing with a laptop in a playground- Tai said, Mimi coudnt help but laugh, -wow, he has changed quiet a lot since the last time we met- Mimi said, the others, specially Tai looked at her with a curious stare, -Mimi, he is exactly the same- Tai said, the other two nodded, -well, i havnt seen you guys for almost 5 years, i find him different, i find you different too guys, but somewhat he looks a lot more different- Mimi explained, the others exchanged looks and finally Sora shrugged, -well, ill have to say hi to him as well, dont you think?- Mimi said happily, -if you manage to get him back to reality, when he is with that thing he doenst notice that the world revolves arround- Matt said, -just let me- Mimi said blinking an eye.  
  
The young girl rushed torwards the red haired boy and wrapped her arms arround his neck, the other followed in a steady pace, -hi Izzy- Mimi said, -hi, now if i put this here maybe...- Izzy answered without any emotion in his voice, Mimi looked at him stunned, this made Mimi remember her little problem 6 years ago when Izzy completely ignored her while fooling with that computer, -i said hi Izzy, dont you get surprised?- Mimi said again, -now that you mention it, you switched perfume- Izzy said with his eyes still sticked to the monitor, oviously he hadnt notice that it was Mimi, not Sora, who had her arms arround him. Mimi's anger was growing, then an idea snapped into her head, -now, i dont think any guy, no matter how absorved in a computer he is, will ever not notice this- Mimi thought, then she turned her head a bit and gave Izzy a soft peck on the cheek, Izzy blushed a bit and started turning his head torwards the girl, -now why did you...MIMI????- Izzy yelled when he saw Mimi's face looking at him, -finally, do i have to do something stupid so you notice i exist every time?- Mimi said in a fake angry voice, the other three of them had stopped frozen in their place when they saw what Mimi had done, -Matt, tell me i didnt see Mimi kissing Izzy- Tai said with his mouth oppen, -not only that Tai, Izzy actually reacted- Matt said with his mouth as open as Tai's, -come on guys, it was just a friendly peck on the cheek, gosh, its not like she has just french kissed the guy- Sora said dragging them along.  
  
Izzy stood up now blushing a lot redder than before, he looked down at Mimi, -sorry Mimi, i didnt know you came for a visit- he said shutting his computer down, -oh thats ok Izzy- Mimi said punching his elbow friendly, -Mimi, i find you different- Izzy said staring at the girl from feet to head, -me too Izzy, you grew up?- Mimi asked, -i guess i did- Izzy answered, -you did because look im wearing this platform shoes and i have to look up a few inches to see your eyes- Mimi answered, Izzy smiled at her, -hey Mimi, i see what you find different in him, he has grown up, i guess since we spend a lot of time together we didnt notice that he was now taller- Sora answered, Mimi just giggeled nervously, it was not exactly that what she had notice since the guy was sitting down practically on the floor typing on a laptop. They sat down to talk a bit more, Izzy was agai with his laptop, tai slapped his forehead and shook his head-he is hopeless- he commented, -so Mimi, if you came to stay that means you will go to Izzy's class- Sora pointed out, amazingly Izzy started paying attention to the conversation, -you will?- he asked, Matt and Tai loked at him weardly, Izzy had just heard what they were talking, that was not normal, something wrong must have happened to him -well yeah Izzy, i came to stay most likely forever- Mimi said, Izzy stared at the girl, -oh i see- he answered, deep inside him he felt really happy for her to stay, he wanted to jump of joy but he knew that was not likely from him, and held back, Izzy looked at his laptop for a moment then he looked back at Mimi, she was staring right at his eyes, while Sora tried to tell her something, Izzy looked away instantly, he felt himself blush and was getting shivers up and down his spine, he placed a hand over his chest and felt his heart beating at tripple rate, wich is pretty high, he started breathing heavily and quickly, he felt scared not really knowing what was happening to him, he had never felt that way before, -Izzy? Are you all right?- Tai said sitting next to him, Izzy looked at him and saw clearly that he was worried, -i...i dont know- Izzy stated, -hey Izzy if you are not ok i can take you home on my motorcycle- Matt said also worried, -no Matt, its ok, thank you anyway- Izzy said now calming down a bit, the older boys looked at each other and shrugged, Izzy had never been like that, and he didnt know what was wrong with him wich made the boys get even more worried.  
  
Sora and Mimi were completely unaware of the boy's strange talk, Mimi had noticed the worried looks and the guys faces but she didnt figure out it was Izzy what made them worry, -so Mimi, its ok for you?- Sora asked, Mimi snapped out of it instantly, she looked at her friend somewhat puzzled, -er...yeah yeah, thats all right- Mimi answered, -great, phone me today and we will decide at wich time, ok?- Sora said, -er...at wich time what?- Mimi asked, she didnt have a clue of what her friend Sora had told her, Sora looked puzzled, -i have just told you, you will come tonight for a sleepover- Sora explained, -oh yeah- Mimi answered, -Mimi? Are you ok?- Sora asked, -yeah, why?- Mimi asked, -well, its very uncommon from you being on the clouds- Sora explained, - im sorry Sora, i dont know what came over me- Mimi explained facing the floor, -hey, thats ok- Sora said, Mimi looked back torwards the guy, she sighted softly -he has got beautiful deep eyes- she said, Sora heard her since she was very close, she looked torwards the guys and stared at them, she looked at Matt instantly since he had beautiful eyes, but they were not deep, she races her eyes across all of them without really knowing who she was talking about, Mimi noticed she had talked a bit too loud, -hey Mimi, who were you talking about?- Sora asked curiously, -me? Nobody, really- Mimi said nervously and blushing, -but you just said, he has got beautiful deep eyes- Sora said, -oh never mind, so i call you this afternoon, ok? Now, i must go to class- Mimi said nervously and raced torwards the classroom, -Mimi, wait, you dont have a clue of where it is, MIMI- Sora yelled, but Mimi kept racing torwards the door, -whats with her?- Tai asked, -dont ask me, she has been acting strange since we came out here- Sora said, she looked at Izzy who was staring blankly at the screen, like if he was not really there, -whats with him?- Sora asked pointing at the frozen red haired, -i dont have a clue, he sudenly started acting strange, he looks better now, but i bet he is sick- Matt answered, the bell rang and Tai nocked Izzy over, -hey Tai from Houston calling to astronaut Izzy, do you read me?- from the unaware impact Izzy fell over, he stared at his friend, stood up and shook the dust off, -hey, what was that for?- Izzy asked angrily, -the bell just rang, come on, its time to go to class- Tai said, -but how come i didnt hear it?- Izzy asked, -and you ask me? I dont know, you have been acting strange since Mimi came- Tai said and rushed torwards the door, Izzy looked arround and saw the playground was almost empty, only a few smokers and several other people remained in it, he closed the laptop and ran torwards the classroom.  
  
When he reached he received an evil and startled look from the teacher, -Koushiro Izumi, you are the last person in this classroom that i expected to be late- the teacher said, -i am so sorry- Izzy said bowing, -to your seat- the angry teacher yelled, Izzy litterally speeded torwards his seat, the one at the far end in a class with 40 students. The teacher started explaining when not much later a girl entered the classroom, -finally i was able to find the class, im sorry i got lost- the girl said, -its ok, i am glad to introduce a new student, her name is Mimi- the teacher said, when he heard that name Izzy's eyes looked up, he saw Mimi's eyes running across the classroom, her sight studying everyone's faces and moves, she finally sppotted Izzy at the far end of the class, she smiled at him, and he couldnt do anything else but smile back and wave his hand quietly, the seat next to him was free, and he supposed his friend was going to sit, there, he supposed right, when Mimi was told to sit down, she walked torwards the seat and sat down, -hey Izzy, i bet you will tell me the results on the exams, right?- Mimi whispered with a big smile that clearly stated she was joking, Izzy leaned closer to hear her and then nodded with a big grin.  
  
Izzy got home as usual and lied on the bed, tentomon looked at his friend -Izzy, is there something bothering you?- he asked staring at the boy from feet to head, the youngster looked at his friend, -yeah, there is, but id rather not talk about it- Izzy said, tentomon looked at his friend, -if that what you want, i wont force you, by the way, dod you know Mimi returned?- tentomon said, Izzy lifted his head in a flash, -how did you know?- Izzy asked, -er...palmon phoned me- tentomon answered, -what? And you answered?- Izzy said now a bit altered, he didnt want digimon to be discovered, -no, your mom did and she passed me the phone- tentomon answered, Izzy fell back on his bed and sighted with releife, -Izzy, i recomend you take a rest, i think you worry too much about school- tentomon said, Izzy nodded and eventually dozed off.  
  
The doorbell rang and Sora ran happily torwards it, she oppened the door hurriedly and jumped over Mimi -we are going to have so much fun tonight- Sora said laughing, -you bet we are- Mimi concluded. The two girls had dinner and then they headed for the room, Mimi stared at the room carefuly, it was Sora's old room, and very few things had changed, she still kept her soccer posters, and her soccerball, but the room didnt look as childlish, then Mimi saw something that called her atention, a computer, she ran torwards it and looked at it carefully, -hey Sora, since when are you interested in computers?- Mimi asked, -since we arrived from the digiworld and the new chosen children started their quest, everyone has got one- Sora explained, -let me guess, Izzy adviced you guys wich type was the best, and ect, right? Mimi said jokingly, -how did you know?- Sora said in a fake amazed voice. The two girls now in their pijamas started laughing and joking, and telling their stories since they got separated, but their favourite theme was talking about their quest in the digiworld, -oh by the way, did joe started his career?- Mimi asked, -yeah, he is doing vets i think- Sora answered, -that is great, today i saw our guys playing soccer in a nearby field, i saw T-K, the kid has grown so much, there were other children but i didnt know them, i guess they are the new digidestined- Mimi told, -there was a brown haired kid wearing a motto jacket?- Sora asked, -yeah- Mimi answered, -that is Davis, and the little one is Codi, the strange blue haired guy is Ken- Sora explaiend, -Ken Itchijoji?- Mimi said puzzled, -yeah- Sora answered, -wow, that guy is a genius- Mimi said dreamingfully, -personally i think that guy just gets good grades, Izzy is a genius, without his help who knows what could have happened to us in the digiworld- Sora said, Mimi looked down shamefully -you are right- she said, -oh by the way, since when Izzy plays soccer?- Mimi said now more joyful than before, -oh, since not much, but he is a good goalkeeper, why?- Sora answered, -because Tai asked me if i had seen him- Mimi told, - thats funny, he never skips a match- Sora said, -they have changed a lot, honestly- Mimi said, Sora rolled her eyes, -yeah i bet they have- she answered, -specially Izzy, he has changed for good- Mimi accidentally said,but when she figured out, she closed her mouth shut, Sora who was looking at pidgomon and palmon fooling with her makeup, turned her head suddenly and looked at the girl who was blushing slightly.  
  
Meanwhile Izzy had just waken up and felt slightly dizzy, he walked torwards the kitchen and ate his dinner slowly, he didnt feel really hungry, -so Izzy, you are not going to work with that computer now, right?- his mother said, Izzy looked with rage, -well, if i do or not, thats my business i guess- Izzy said angrily, -i forbid you talk to me like that, some respect young man- his mother said, Izzy stood up and stormed torwards his room, -im sick of you always botherign me with the computer, im leaving, im gonna get sucked by the monitor, so dont expect me to sleep at home- Izzy yelled, -Izzy wait- tentomon said, the red haired teenager took the digidevice out of the closet and he pointed it at the screen, -digital door open, lets go- he said, -Izzy, stop- tentomon said, but too late, both of them were sucked by the computer. Inside the digital world they started walking across a desert, the place looked beautiful, the light shone on the sand, and the dunes made it look like some strange sea, -Izzy, let return home, we shouldnt be here, not without the rest of the digidestined- tentomon reasoned, -no, im sick of being controled- Izzy said angrily, -what is wrong with you Izzy? You are not the same, has it got something to do with Mimi's return?- tentomon asked, Izzy's eyes glowed with both surprise and fright, he looked at his buggy friend, -i dont know tentomon- Izzy reasoned, -please, i want old Izzy back, lets go home- tentomon said, Izzy then smiled and nodded, ok lets go home.  
  
Sora kept staring at Mimi, who felt like the world was dropping over her, she felt strange and embarrased, -Mimi? What is going on?- Sora asked, -what do you mean Sora?- Mimi asked, -well, first you come and get all puzzled at Izzy because he has changed much, then you kiss him on the cheek...- -hey it was a friendly kiss- Mimi complained, -all right, then you go all dreamy and dont listen to me, then you meantion that someone's eyes are beauriful and deep, Matt has got beautiful eyes, but they are not deep so i suppose its either Tai's or Izzy's, and from what i can tell, i think you meant Izzy's, well, and now you tell me that Izzy has changed for good- Sora said, Mimi blushed even harder, -and you are blushing, Mimi, between us, i think you have a crush on him- Sora told her friend, Mimi shook her head nervously -of course not, how could i fall for a computer freak like him?- Mimi complained, -well, easy, just faling for him, love is wild, you never chose who are you going to fall for, Mimi, i wont tell anyone, i promise, but you like him, dont you?- Sora said, Mimi looked embarrased, she oppened her mouth ready to say something when the computer monitor started glowing, the two girls and the digimon looked at it carefully, and they saw two figures materializing in front of them.  
  
Izzy and tentomon looke arround, then tentomon looked up at him, Izzy loked down -i think this is not your room- tentomon stated, -i think you are right- Izzy said, he turned arround took his digidevice and pointed it at the screen, but before he could open the door he heard a voice calling for him, -hey Izzy, why dont you stay with us a bit?- Mimi asked the red haired teen, Izzy looked back and saw the two girls in pijama sitting on the bed, he couldnt help but blush, -but i gotta go home- he explained, -just a little, come on- Sora said, -oh well- Izzy srugged and nodded, he walked torwards the bed ad kneeled on the floor next to the girls, -well, Mimi, yes or no?- Sora asked, Mimi looked at Izzy then at Sora, Izzy was not even paying attention, he was thinking on his stuff, -but how did i get here? I wanted to go home- Izzy thought loudly, -maybe deep inside you wanted to come here- Sora said, Izzy looked at the girl, he shrugged, -yeah, probably, the question is, why?- Izzy asked himself. Tentomon walked torwards the digimon, -hey tento, whats wrong with Izzy? Has he got sunburnt or something?- palmon asked looking at the red haired boy with his face as red as his hair, -no, i dont know whats wrong with him actually- tentomon answered.   
  
The other two girls kept talking about some party thing for the end of the year, Izzy kept thinking on his stuff, and thanx to Sora who didnt let him use her computer -hey Izzy- Mimi said, but Izzy didnt answer, -Izzy?- Mimi said again, -maybe a kiss will gethim out of that trance again- Sora said annoyingly, -hum. HOUSHIRO- Mimi yelled at his ear, Izzy jumped sky high from the surprise -AAAGH, MIMI, call me IZZY- Izzy answered angrily, he hated being called Houshiro, -well, now that you are listening, can you tell me what was for homework tomorrow?- Mimi said, Izzy stared at her right into her eyes and then it hit him, -waaaa? Homework? Oh no, i forgot to do my homework- he yelled, Izzy rushed torwards the computer and materialized into it with tentomon at his heels, Sora looked at Mimi, -Izzy not doing his homework? Thats not proper from him- she stated, Mimi nodded. Tentomon and Izzy were teleported to the digiworld, -now Izzy- tentomon adviced, Izzy nodded, -lets go home- he said and the deviced started glowing, the girls saw another glow coming from the screen, it was Izzy again, -you again?- Sora said, Izzy looked embarraseed, he didnt have a clue of why was he coming to that point everytime, -honestly i havent got a clue of whats going on- Izzy explained, suddenly when Izzy was going to try again, the door oppened, -Sora, Mimi...what are you doing here?- Sora's mother asked, Izzy looked embarrased at the mother and then waited for Sora to say something, -he came for a visit- Sora explained, -but i didnt hear him coming in- the mother said, -he is a very quiet fellow- Sora said, -ok, well, take care girls, who knows what a guy could do- the mother said jokingly, Izzy sat on the floor and the other two sweatdropped knowing that Izzy was not that kind of guys. The pink haired girl walked torwards the genius, -try again Izzy- she suggested, -that was close, i guess ill have to try- the boy said, he stood up and went back to the digiworld, there he tried again, but got the same result, now the girls were playing cards, -i really dont have a clue of whats going on, honestly- Izzy said sweatdropping, -then fly home- Sora suggested, Izzy nodded and once tentomon digievolved to kabuterimon Izzy flew on his back torwards his home, but the window was closed so he had to go through the door, when he oppened his mom embushed him and gave him a bear hug, -Izzy where have you been, i was so worried- she yelled crying, -MOM, you are strangling me- Izzy complained, once he was free he passed his hands over his shirt and walked torwards his room, quickly he did his homework and got ready to sleep, -what was wrong today Izzy?- tentomon asked, the teenager looked at him, -what do you mean?- he asked, -well, you were not able to return home- tentomon concluded, -i dont know, honestly, everything today has been so strange, too strange, still, ill tell you tomorrow, good night- Izzy said, -G.night- tentomon said and curled on his legs, -i dont understand, what has happened to me today? That strange feeling, i really got scared, i dont know of any sickness with those sympthoms, but why did it happen when Mimi came? Why today i wasnt myself, why did i appear in Sora's house, why am i asking myself? Why?- the young red haired questioned himself before he dozed of.  
  
The next day he rushed torwards the classroom, he had missed the bus and tentomon had offered to fly him torwards the school, somewhat he got there in time, he sat on his chair breathing heavily and heard a soft voice calling his name -hello Izzy, what happened last night?- Mimi asked, Izzy looked at the girl and felt like hypnotized instantly, Mimi looked beautiful wearing the school uniform, -er last night? I honestly dont have a clue, Mimi- Izzy told, -all right, maybe you wanted to be with Sora- Mimi said ticking him off, -me? No way, i have never had any crush on anyone, and much less on Sora- Izzy said making a proud pose, -you never had a crush on anyone?- Mimi asked, Izzy looked at her and felt really embarrased -well, Mimi, not really, is that bad?- Izzy stated, - no, not at all, but, its weird, you being 16 and not having a crush on anyone- Mimi told, -i bet you have had hundreds of crushes- Izzy told, Mimi looked at him sincerely -well Izzy to be honest, i have only liked one boy throughout my whole life- Mimi todl sincerely, Izzy now was somewhat interested, -did he respond to your feelings?- Izzy asked, but Mimi shook her head and looked at the floor, -oh Mimi, im sorry, i am sure you will find the perfect fellow for you- Izzy said trying to comfort his friend.  
  
When the bell rang Mimi held Izzy's hand and rushed downstairs pulling the red haired along with her, -Mimi, please, calm down, im gonna loose my tie- Izzy yelled, suddenly Mimi stopped, she looked at the boy from feet to head, -hum, first of all take this off- she said and untied Izzy's tie, then she stepped back a bit and ran her sight across the boy who stood still like a statue, -then just leave this untied- she said losening Izzy's jacket, Izzy looked at himself for a second but Mimi pulled him along again, -but Mimi, this is not myself, i look like a shorter, red haired version of Tai- Izzy complained, -thats the point, you must look cool, not SO serious- Mimi explained, Izzy was about to say something else but before he could he found himself in the playground, Tai and Matt looked at him, and Izzy noticed both boy's looks, -excuse me, have you got a problem?- Izzy asked a bit pissed off, Tai shrugged, -well, Izzy, you look different- Tai said, -yeah Izzy did you get in a quarrel?- Matt joked, -very funny- Izzy said annoyed, -well Izzy, you are not wearing a tie, your shirt is over your pants and your jacket is untied, what happened man?- Tai asked, -dont ask me, it was Mimi- Izzy explaiend, -MIMIIII?- both guys asked, -yeah, she said i was supposed to look cool, you see?- Izzy said, -oh women are like this, you will get used to it- Matt said patting his back, wich made Izzy look at him strangely, -Matt, what do you mean?- Izzy asked, -what i mean is that you will have to solve that once you get married- Matt said, Tai fell on the floor and started laughing madly, Izzy was too stunned to say anything and the girls looked at the messy haired boy as he rolled on the floor almost suffocating, -well back to reality guys, im making a song for the end of year party, maybe you dont mind helping me out- Matt told the other two, Tai was now ok, but he had tearsin his eyes, -well, i dont mind, technical machines dont have any secrets for me- Izzy said, -yeah man, i can help you with the drums- Tai answered, -no guys. You dont get it, i meant sing with me, as a group- Matt said, Tai and Izzy looked at each other, -but Matt, you know im not a singer, im an informatic- Izzy complained, -Matt, im a soccer player not a singer- tai said, -hey, thats ok, come on guys, help me out- Matt pleaded, the other two looke at eachother and then they accepted their little task, -thank you guys, meet ya at my house at 5 this afternoon- Matt said and walked off, -how do i get in such messes?- Izzy complained, -idem- Tai answered, both of them sighted.  
  
Walking back to class Mimi started talking with Izzy, -i heard you are going to sing with Matt and the others- she said, -how did you know?- Izzy asked, -one little bird told me- Mimi answered, -you mean the bird's trainer- Izzy said, but Mimi looked at him with big puppy eyes, -well, anyway, im not a singer i will screw up the whole song, maybe you should go- Izzy complained, Mimi looked at him, -come on Izzy, you cant know that when you have never sang a song, and anyway, i really wish to hear you sing, im sure you have a beautiful voice- Mimi said holding his hand wich at the time was holding the laptop against his chest, Izzy blushed a little then shrugged, -well maybe- he commented.  
  
  
  
  
  
That afternoon in Matt's house, Izzy got ready for some trial rehearsal, he was going to sing with more people, those were Matt, Tai, Joe, Davis and T.K. Izzy was not really happy to have to sing, but he had told Matt he would do it and didnt want to let his friend down, Matt came in with some drinks, Izzy took a can of ice tea, Tai took a cola drink, then once they had finished drinking Matt walked torwards some microphones and voice synthezizers -ok, come here guys, we are going to try out- Matt said, they all took a paper and Izzy started reading, -hey Matt, why do i have more lines than all of you- Izzy asked, -well Izzy, i thought your voice was perfect for those lines- Matt answered, Izy sweatdropped -all right lets star- Matt said, music was played and they practzed part of the chorus.  
  
-what can i do?- they all started.  
-to make you mine?- Izzy continued.  
-fallen so hard- they all sang.  
-so fast this time- Izzy continued.  
  
At first the song was really awful, they all went at one diffrent speed, not really caring about the notes and pitches, maybe Joe went high pitched and suddenly Tai dropped with a rock'n'roll voice, Izzy tried his best in getting the right voice but it was confusing since he sang the chorus and the others went at different voices and pitches, -guys, i think we better coordinate- Izzy adviced, Matt was on the floor scratching his face -yeah, we better do or Matt is going to have a heart attack- Tai said, - i am going to be a veterinary, not a singer, im doing all i can- Joe said, -we all agree with you, but we have to try- Izzy said, -i dont know about you but this singing made me hungry, im going for a sandwich- T.K said and Davis followed, -hey Matt, how about we keep trying, we will always get a bit better- tai said, Matt looked at the boy and nodded, -ok then lets try again- Matt said making a pose.  
  
That same day, late in the afternoon Izzy got home really tired from all that singing, he walked torwards his personal computer and checked the mail, nothing important, he went torwards the bed and sat down peacefully, then his laptop started beeping, he ran torwards it and read the message left by one of the digidestined, -digidestined, we have a problem, there is a metalseadramon in the sea nearby here, it seems like it accidentally got here and its out of control, hurry up, Yoley- the message said, Izzy punched the table, -great, another digimon, is this ever gonna stop?- Izzy complained, -lets go Izzy- tentomon said. Ridding on kabuterimon's back he got there quickly, he could see birdramon flying on the far distance, and he swore he saw pegasusmon and neferetimon too, once there he saw all digidestined ready for battle, -come on, megadigievolution, NOW- Izzy said, kabuterimon digievolved in a megakabuterimon, then the sea dragon stuck the head out of the water ready for battle, -come on lillymon, you can defeat that worm- Mimi yelled with much confidence, Izzy who was next to her completely forgot about the battle as he became completely absorved in her, but mageakabuterimon didnt need any comand to know when to attack, so it was, the two holy pokemon, pegasusmon and neferetimon used holy bond to tie the dragon and then the rest attacked with their strongest attack, oviously the animal was defeated and Yoley took her laptop and absorved the creature into the digiworld, -hey tentomon calling to Izzymon, do you read me?- tentomon said, Izzy snapped out of it, -oh yeah, where is metalseadramon?- Izzy asked, -Izzy, we defeated him- tentomon said, -Izzy, come on, are you pretending to stay there for the night?- Mimi asked, -yeah Izzy, if i didnt know you better i could tell you are in love- Tai joked, -in love?- Izzy asked himself making a confused face, -Izzy, come on- Matt yelled, -co...coming- Izzy said running torwards his friends.  
  
The day of the rehearsal was getting closer and closer, and Izzy was more and more nervous, when that day finally came Izzy, the same as his friends wore the school uniform since each of them liked one different style, and they got into big fights, so far Matt thought it would go all right if Izzy would not shy off as he usually did, he was the main singer and was always just standing there wihtout moving, he only sang and thats it, -hi guys- Izzy said runing into the room, -hi Izzy, get ready we are the next- Matt said, -what? So early?- Izzy said surprised, -come on Izzy, you are not gonna tell me you are scared- Tai said, -im not- Izzy said, -hey guys, Sora, Mimi, Kari, and Yolei are between the public, we are gonna show them who is here the best group, the digidestined- T.K said high fiving Davis -yeah, all right- Davis said, -Mimi?- Izzy said, Tai looked at the red haired as he sweated, -hey Izzy, whats the big deal?- Tai asked, -oh, no big deal at all- Izzy said still sweating, -Izzy, you look like in love with her or something- Joe said, Izzy looked at the older guy and started thinking, that is before Tai made him snapp out of it, -come on Izzy, no time for thinking, we must sing, for 4 minutes, DONT think- Matt told him, Izzy nodded and walked following jhis friends, they got in positions and the comentalist started speaking in a thundering voice -and now the group Digidestined singing, how did i fall in love with you- the voice said, -look Mimi, there are our guys, im sure the theme is Matt's- Sora said, -yeah, i think its gonna be great, i wonder why they never let us see them practicing- Mimi said, -i dont know, now quiet, its starting- Kari told as a guitar and a piano started playing a soft music, Mimi's eyes were focused on Izzy, but he didnt even see her. Matt wlaked front and put the microphone closer to his mouth.  
  
Remember when  
We never needed each other  
The best of friends like  
Sister and brother  
We understand, we never live  
Aloooone- matt sang softly waving his hand a little.  
  
Then Izzy only stepping one step front started singing, Tai could see how nervous he was and prayed that he didnt screw it up now.  
Love stays all calm  
Now i want you so much  
the night is long  
And i need your teent- he said a bit softly, but as he realized the meanning of the words he raised his pitch and tone, and walked a bit more front, singing with enthusiasm.  
Dont know what to say  
Never meant to feel this way  
Dont wanna be  
Alone to knooooowwwwww- he ended in a high pitched voice.  
  
How did i fall- they all started the chorus.  
In love with you- Izzy and Tai sang.  
Fallen so hard- they all continued.  
So fast this time- Izzy and tai sang.  
What did i say- they all kept on.  
What did you do- Izzy and Tai sang happily on the front.  
How did i fall- hey allsang.  
In love with you- Izzy sang alone.  
  
Uuuuhuuhuh yeaaaah aaa- Matt sang.  
  
Then Davis walked front but reamined on his position on the left.  
And in your voice  
In a stand to show love  
brings back the change  
Our resemble- Davis sang soflty.  
  
Then T.K on the other end walked front a bit.  
I cannot prettend  
That we can still be friends  
Dont wanna be  
Alone to knooooowowwowwwowww- the young blond child said giving Kari a lovingly look as he high pitched his voice a lot.  
  
How did i fall- they all started the chorus.  
In love with you- Izzy and Tai sang.  
Fallen so hard- they all continued.  
So fast this time- Izzy and tai sang.  
What did i say- they all kept on.  
What did you do- Izzy and Tai sang happily on the front.  
How did i fall- hey allsang.  
In love with you- Izzy sang alone  
  
Then Joe walked front with determination and started his part.  
I wanna say this time  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know oooowwww ooooh yeah- he sang and then pointed at Tai who walked front, the youngster had spotted Sora dn waved his hand at her as he walked front singing.  
  
I dont wanna live this live  
I dont wanna say good bye  
With you i wanna spend  
The rest of my liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiife- the youngster ended with a very high a long pitch.  
  
How did i fall- they all started the chorus but a note higher this time.  
In love with you- Izzy and Tai sang.  
Fallen so hard- they all continued.  
So fast this time- Izzy and tai sang.  
What did i say- they all kept on.  
What did you do- Izzy and Tai sang happily on the front.  
How did i fall- hey allsang.  
In love with you- Izzy sang alone  
  
Then Izzy spotted Mimi, and he now had realized what had been going on this past few days, he walked front and sang with a lot of energy wich surprised the others, Mimi was much puzzled at his voice and stared at the whole himself dreamingfully, specially since the message was exactly what she felt, Sora noticed Mimi's sight and smiled for herself while she looked at Tai.  
  
How did i fall- they all started the chorus.  
In love with you- Izzy and Tai sang.  
Fallen so hard- they all continued.  
So fast this time- Izzy and Tai sang.  
Everything's changed, we never knewwwwww- Izzy sang slowly exetending his hand torwards the girl as if he wanted her to hold it and come onto the stage with him, then started again.  
How did i fall...in love...with youuuuuuuuu- he finally ended witht he sound of the guitar without raising his eyes from Mimi.  
  
One the song was over, everyone stood up and cheered loudly at them, they all greeted and waved hands, all excepct Izzy who's sight had locked with Mimi's -come on Izzy, lets go out- Tai said pulling him out of the scenario, inside the school they all talked about how good it had been, -Izzy, you amazed me at the end when you started singing like that- Matt said greeting the young red haired, - well, i dont know why but all of a sudden i felt something strange and that was what made me sing like that- Izzy explained, -yeah yeah, ewhatever- Tai said, -no really, i noticed that what i was singing, well, is actually what i feel- Izzy spitted out while blushing extremely, -what you are trying to tell us is- Tai started, -that you have a crush on someone?- Matt concluded, Izzy nodded blushing, but then he felt how the guys lifted him on the air, -awwww, how sweeeeeet, our little guy has fallen in love, he is no longer our little guy- Tai joked, -come on guys put me down- Izzy complained, -and who is the lucky girl?- Matt asked, -that id rather keep for myself now- Izzy said, -come on pal, we are your friends- Joe said, -i dont want to tell you, i want to make sure she feels that way, oh what am i saying, she will never fall for me- Izzy said, -maybe is not even a girl- Davis said picking on him, Izzy looked at Davis with rage but then heard the others saying, -yeah, maybe thats why he doesnt want to tell us-, Izzy felt both angry and embarrased, -ok ok, ill talk- Izzy said, he saw how everyone sourrounded him and looked straight at him like owls, this made him get really nervous, -its...its...Mimi- he finally said, everyone looked at each other and finally Tai talked, -Izzy, dont you think you went a bit high?- Tai said, -well, thats the point, im not the type of guy any girl will fall for, look at me, im too serious, im a computer freak, a genius, a brainy, which girl would fall for me?- Izzy stated, -how about that one who is rushing torwards us- Matt said and moved away quickly, Izzy looked back and was bashed away by Mimi, -you sang BEAUTIFUL Izzy- the young teenager said hugging him, Izzy felt himself blush and even more when all the eyes were focused on him, -hey guys, great job, honestly Izzy, you amazed me- Sora said, -well, thank you- the young red haired said now getting rid of the hug, -hey, lets go for a digidrink- Yolei said and locked hands with Ken as they walked away followed by the others, -cute couple- Izzy thought, then he remembered he had let his laptop up in the classroom, he ran to get it, and Mimi followed -hey, why are you following- Izzy asked, -dunno, felt like- she said.  
  
When they got to the top they breathed and rested a bit on the desks, -i think we better get going- Mimi said, -yeah, lets go- Izzy said picking his laptop, they both walked downstairs, and silence sourrounded them, some strange mayor force pushed Izzy to hold Mimi's hand as they walked down, Mimi nticed that and she leaned closer to him, she pulled her hand away but sourrounded the young genius' waist who blushed extremely, but as if some sort of insticnt told him to do so, he passed his arm arround her shoulders, Mimi rested her head on his shoulder as they walked torwards the exit, -ma...maybe you want to go for a walk somewhere else- Izzy stated, Mimi looked at him and smiled, -its all right with me if its all right with you- she said, she really did sound very calm and serene compared to Izzy who was actually freaking out, they alked downstreet torwards a nearby park, and they sat down on the soft grass, Mimi leaned closer to Izzy and rested her head on his shoulder again.  
  
Meanwhile very close to that point the others were looking for the lost digidestined, -hey guy, have you seen Mimi?- Sora asked, -no, have you seen Izzy?- Tai asked, -no-Sora answered, -them they are probably together somewhere, lets leave them, they are old enough to know how to return home- Matt said, -yeah, if he is lucky maybe he gets his first kiss today- T.K joked, -first kiss? What do you know that i dont- Sora asked, -that you are really beautiful- Tai said and the girl blushed, oviously he went straight to the point, -nock it off, the genius just conffessed that he has a crush on Mimi- Matt told, -oh, i have been quiet suspicious lately on Mimi, she actually seemed to like him too- Sora explained, -thats all right, come on sweety, lets go for a walk in the park, is that allright with you guys?- Tai asked holding Sora's hand, everyone nodded then Sora smiled at him, -Tai, your part was really beautiful and sweet, did you really feel that way?- Sora asked, Tai blushed and then held the girls waist while looking straight at her in the eyes, -of course not, it was something much stronger- Tai said, then they leaned closer and finally kissed, the others looked at them and sweatdropped, -well guys, i think we should be walking torwards the park, we wanna get there now, not next summer- Matt said, the two parted away and rushed torwards their blond haired musician.  
  
In the park Mimi and Izzy had gotten into some talk about science and fashion, oviously the one tried to make the other understand what they meant, then Mimi decided not to screw this moment, the cool breezee blew in her face and she rested her head in the young teenager's shoulder as she closed her eyes and dreamed, -its really lovely and romantic- she commented, Izzy looked at the girl, he placed his hand under her chin and softly made her look up, he smiled sweetly and she drowned in his deep dark eyes, -Izzy....- she whispered softly, he placed a finger on her lips, -shhh- he said stating that she shouldnt talk, he felt some strange energy controling his body, he leaned closer and Mimi, aware of what he was doing and really desiring it, closed her eyes and leaned forward a bit, Izzy also closed his eyes, they oppened their mouth eagerly and their lips met in a lovingly first kiss, their tounges touched making both feel the flavour of themselves wich somehow was mint and strawberry, (too much gum) their hearts started beating rapidly as they fussed in one, they layed on the grass of the soft slope in which they were, and there embraced in a hug, Izzy felt how Mimi's hands massaged his back and he just held her tightly in the kiss, both of them enjoying.  
  
The rest of the digidestined reached the spot, they had encountered palmon and tentomon looking for their tamers as they walked torwards the park well all teenagers gathered, -tentomon, Izzy will be all right, could you please shut up at once, im getting a headache- Tai complained, -im sorry, i am not used to loose him- the bug digimon explained, -guys, i cant see clearly from here but i think those are Izzy and Mimi- Kari told pointing at the couple kissing passionately, - now that you metion it, they look like but...by what they are doing, i dont think so- Yolei told, -come on, even they shyest guy can get a date, right?- Matt said, tentomon looked carefully at the couple and he noticed something next to the red haired guy, a laptop, -it is him it is Izzy- tentomon said as he started flying torwards the couple, -tentomon, dont- Tai yelled, palmon's vines stopped him quickly -hey whats with you two?- tentomon asked angrily, -leave them alone, dont you see they are on a date?- Sora explained, -appearing all of a sudden in front of a dating couple is not very nice- Matt told wisely, -yeah, we must do something even meaner, better retreaive the laptop quietly- Tai told with an evil smile, palmon's vines retreived the laptop and Joe held it, then Tai connected a watering tube to a fountain and pointed it to the couple, at one of his sings Davis oppened it and the water reached the kissing couple, they parted away quickly as they felt the water hitting them with strength, when they noticed who it was they laughed a lot, thenTai directed the water torwards everyone except Joe because he had the laptop, everyone laughed and played all arround specially when they were already resting and Tai and Sora were all mushy, and Izzy watered them, Tai deserved it, they all had so much fun and seemed like they had fallen into a swimming pool anyway, it was the end of the class. Later that day they all were walking torwards the bus stop to go home, Mimi and Izzy were into a mushy mode, and they walked hand with hand, then Mimi loked at the young red haired, -Izzy- she said softly, -hum?- Izzy questioned looking at the girl, -i love you- she finally said, Izzy smiled and stopped, -i love you too- he said, -and by the way, remember when i told you i had only fallen in love once?- Mimi said, -yeah- Izzy answered, -it was with you- Mimi said, they embraced into another kiss, then Tai slapped the red haired's back, -come on you two, you are gonna miss the bus- he said, they parted away and raced torwards the other couple, Izzy then talked with Tai and Sora with Mimi, actually the brown haire girl was very curious, -how is it?- Sora asked, Mimi smiled, -gosh, i never thought Izzy could be so passionate- Mimi said, -passionate? You are not kidding me?- Sora asked, -no, honestly he kisses so...GOOD- Mimi answered dreamingfully, Sora was sort of startled, maybe the young computer freak genius was actually the most passionate guy on earth, but she was happy to be with Tai.  
  
Later at night Izzy smiled as he looked at the ceiling, -Izzy- tentomon started, the youngster looked at the bettle, -yeah tento?- he asked, -was that the reason why you were not the same?- the beetle asked, - what do you mean?- Izzy asked, -that kiss, Mimi, everything- tentomon explained, Izzy shrugged, -yeah maybe, i guess it was that, and since i didnt know what love was, or how it felt like, i didnt want to admit i was falling for that girl- Izzy reasoned, -does that mean you will be the same Izzy i knew again?- tentomon asked getting closer to the genius, Izzy laughed softly -yeah, of course i will- Izzy said and then the digimon hugged him, Izzy hugged back and went back to sleep still thinking about that first kiss and that strawberry flavour Mimi had left in his lips.  



End file.
